YYh Survivor
by Raven Ayame
Summary: The Whole gang including 7 of my OCs are dragged onto the reality show Survivor, all hell breaks loose, fights break out every 9 seconds, attacking chipmunks, thiefing squirrels, enemies, sugar highs and blackmail!
1. Day 1: Organization

Welcome to Survivor YYH! This is almost played like the real game but there are some twists. .I also give credit to tricia-chan who is helping me re-write the story, since it wasn't in the right format. So here's chapter one  
  
Day 1  
organization  
  
As the group assembles on the boat the CMP, or contest manager person, writes everyone's names on pieces of paper and puts them in a hat.  
  
"are we there yet, are we there yet, are we there yet, are we there yet...?" Raven constantly repeats over and over again as she constantly takes her seas sickness pills. "No were not, no were no, no were not, no were not..." Samara repeated answering Raven's repeating question.  
  
Then the CMP starts to announce the tribes "ok listen up sea monkeys here are the tribes as follows! Raven Ayame, Hiei Jaganshi, Sakura Hajime tribe Meikai, you get the lagoon area and no freebee"  
  
"WHAT, DID, YOU, SAY!" Raven said through gritted teeth and clenched fists. Darkflame took a quick action and tranquilized his little sister until they got to the island "you guys owe me big...if I didn't do that we would be lost at sea" Every slow nods their head and some of them bow. The CMP continued "Alright now Yusuke Urameshi, Kurama Minamino, and Darkflame Ayame, your on tribe Reikai and your freebee is a shelter"  
  
Yusuke groaned and stated "Why couldn't I be with Ryoko?"  
Kuram glared at Yusuke and said "you really wanna get rid of me that badly?"  
"no, not you Kurama I mean Darkflame why cant he be the psycho sister from hell?"  
Darkflame gave him a very cold glare "well excuse me if I didn't know my sister went missing about 13 years ago, then maybe she wouldn't be a psycho killer?"  
Samara joined in the escapade "Why do you want to change her so badly! I like her being a psychopathic killer! Gives me something to laugh at, once in a while."  
Yusuke then made a point "So the only thing Raven is good for is laughing at"  
Every one fell silent  
Then Darkflame broke the silence "May you all go to hell then" he then sat down.  
  
CMP then said breaking the second round of silence," O-k then the next set of tribe mates are Ryoko Sagara, Roku Higurashi, and Katrina Iwamoto, your get a forest area with a stream and your free bee s water since well..you have no fresh water."  
  
It was at that very same time that Ryoko spazed out "ARE YOU KIDDING ME! KATRINA WILL BURN DOWN THE WHOLE FUCKING ISLAND IF YOU GIVE HER A FREAKEN SET OF MATCHES!" Then Roku joined in "SHES STUPID, SHES CLUMBSY AND DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO FIGHT TO SAVE HER OWN LIFE!" Then Katrina woke up from spacing out "what?" Everyone on the boat sweat dropped.  
  
The CMP then finish the tribe announcements after telling tribe Makai, which does consist of Samara, Kuwabara and Claire. After continuous arguing they got off the boat and went their separate ways. We meet up with Tribe Makai. "Ok West is in which direction again?" Samara questioned "why are you asking me? I don't pay attention in class, and I bet the dolt doesn't even know up from down" Claire responded as she painted her nails "I agree with ya on that one..." Samara said as Kuwabara ran into a pine tree...and the tribe flag fell out. Samara and Claire went bug eyed and as they started to set up camp, they got a notice stating they have a reward challenge tomorrow.  
  
Now lets shift the cameras towards tribe Meikai. "Which way is...uh here!" Raven said as are finger went through the map causing it to rip in half. "Smart one idiot now you ripped the map" Hiei said as he leaped from tree to tree looking for any sign of a black flag. It was then Sakura announced "We went to far north and then we went to far west everyone re trace your tracks we missed the tribe flag about 5 minutes ago. Hiei and Raven looked very dumb founded, Hiei was the first top recover and threw a acorn at ravens head "DOLT!" "WHY YOU---" "WHYBDOT YOU BOTH JUST SHUT YOUR PIE HOLES!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs. Raven and Hiei quietly followed Sakura but whispered insult to one another along the way.  
  
At tribe reikai they had no problems finding their way through the forest with Kurama and Darkflame in tow. As they set up camp a huge argument broke out between who sleeps where. "I CALLED THE MIDDLE YOU DINWIT!" Darkflame shouted. "NO, I WANT THE MIDDLE I WANT TO BE WARM!" Yusuke shouted at the top of his lungs "DAMN IT DUDE ARE YOU GAY OR SOMETHING?" "DUDE, WHAT THE FUCK, I AM DEFINITLY NOT FUCKING GAY! I TIHNK YOU'RE THE ONE WHOS GAY SINCE THAT THOUGH JUST OCCURRED TO YOU!!" "WELL WHAT YOU JUST SAID TOTALLY DID NOT SOUND RIGHT SHIT HEAD!" Darkflame insulted back. And Yusuke reluctantly backed off. And now both of them go to the confession tent.  
  
_the tent of confessions: Darkflame-_ I am sick of Yusuke fucking bitching attitude it really pisses me off. And what the fuck? He acting like some one who is gay in disguise, I don't care where he sleeps...I'm sleeping in a fucking tree and to Kurama Good luck trying to get Yusuke away from you at night. [a/n this is a non-yaoi fic]  
  
_confession tent: Yusuke-_ I don't know where you mind has been Darkflame but here this, I will get revenge on you, one of these days you better watch out, cuse this spirit gun is going to be aimed at a place that hurts the most, and then you wont be happy. And then ill blow your fucking head off.  
  
And thankfully Kurama totally stayed out of this fight and gathered and thing eatable. When he got back he saw Yusuke laying in the tent, and Darkflame in a tree. "what'd I miss?" Kurama just had to ask, both boys ran over and started saying there side of the story. Now we have a very confused Kitsune go to the confession tent  
  
_confession tent: Kurama-_ I have no idea what the hell was going on...but I think whatever happened is about to change everything in this game, and everyones relationship in this tribe, that for sure.  
  
Now we go to tribe ningenkai who amazingly didn't get lost, due to Katrina being able to fly. "What can I do?" Katrina asked sweetly as Roku was busy building a shelter. "Why don't you help Roku, I'm trying to make some salad or whatever you call a whole jumble of fruit" Ryoko said as she was cutting the fruit with her sword. Katrina was going to give Roku a piece of lumber when she tripped over a rock and the entire shelter collapsed on top of Roku. Katrina started apologizing like crazy and Ryoko told her to gather fire wood as she was left un burying Roku, and now we have a Roku in the confession tent.  
  
_Confession tent: Roku-_ Thanks a lot Katrina I don't think ill be able to walk until tomorrow! You are going to be voted off.  
  
The about one hour later, Katrina return with a notice saying they have to go to a reward challenge tomorrow. Ryoko and Roku got whicked smiles on their faces as Katrina looked at them and got terribly scared.  
  
End of day 1


	2. Day 2: Reward Challange Makai vs Ningenk...

DAY 2  
Ningenkai vs. Makai  
  
The new day started with the announcement of the CMP. "Welcome to the first  
tribal reward...if your wondering what the reward is its this! She reveals the sacred  
sun tan lotion Everyone faces stood still staring at the lotion. The CMP  
continued, "The game is simple you will verse the member facing you in a  
fighting match." Claire glared at him and said, "Noooo, this is a new  
outfit!!" While Kuwabara and Samara yelled, "SWEETT!!!!" "Yeah!!" added Ryoko and  
Roku. After everyone was all hyped up a voice from the back said, "A what?"  
they all turned around and found it was Katrina. They stared at her and  
asked themselves 'how does she not know what it is'. As one of them was about  
to explain, the CMP interrupted, "Ok match one is Kuwabara vs. Katrina!  
Ready begin!" Kuwabara stood there, "I cannot hit girls..." Katrina then  
said, "Yeah your right I don't wanna hurt you." After moments of this  
bickering back and forth Samara yawned "Can we start...TODAY PERHAPS!!" The  
CMP was getting aggravated and said, "Listen just...whatever!!" Then Ryoko and  
Roku chimed in, "FIGHT ALREADY!" "Fine..." said Katrina. She then lightly   
punched Kuwabara. Right away a punch land right on her forehead. "OH MY GOD  
I'M SOOO SORRY KATRINA IT'S A REFLEX REALLY....um K-Katrina?" Katrina laid there on  
the ground.. "Round 1 winner is Kazuma Kuwabara!" declared the CMP. After   
seeing that Samara said, "I guess the oaf is useful for something..."  
  
Right away the CMP said, "Ok the next match Claire vs. Roku. Fighters  
begin!" "Bring it!" said Claire as she transformed into a shadow. Roku  
snickering said "So you wanna play that way? Huh?" So, rock spikes emerged   
from his arms. Right away Claire shouted, "Shadow LIMBS!" just  
then black beam came out of her hands and started squeezing the life out of  
Roku. "ROCK SPEARS!" Roku yelled and the rock spikes shot out and went right  
through the Claire shadow. Claire then said, "Idiot I'm a shadow demon!  
Objects go right through me! Double team shadow!" Out of no  
where two black lightening bolt strike and electrocuted Roku, and Roku passed  
out. "Hmm... well since it is out numbered tribe makai wins the sun tan   
lotion." said the CMP.  
  
"I'll just take that, Thank you" Samara said snatching it from the hand of  
the CMP. Samara began walking back to the camp, while doing so she began  
smearing the lotion on herself. As both the teams were waling back to their   
camps the CMP yelled to the Ningenkai tribe, "Don't worry you can get them  
back on day 5!!" The Ningenkai tribe responded, "Yeah whatever!" The CMP  
still talking to the tell said, "You will verse the winner of the battle  
between Reikai and Meikai!!" Ryoko still walking to camp sighed and said,  
"In other words we're facing Meikai? Right?" "Afraid so..." said the CMP.   
"We're doomed..."Ryoko said with another sigh. "No we're screwed!!!"  
responded Katrina. Roku said nothing but the hopeless expression on his face  
said everything.  
  
[sorry I got lazy I didn't feel like putting in anything else all my credits go to tricia-chan who spent her time and typed this]  
  
END OF DAY 2


	3. Day 3: Reward Challange Meikai vs Reikai

Disclaimer: HI!!! This is Tricia XD Raven is on a short vacation and has asked me to do this for her XD. She originally had it in script form and asked to make it to story format so most of the humor and stuff is of her writing XD

Day 3

Meikia vs. Reikai

At the Reikia camp site Yusuke had just woken up yawning and welcoming the morning sun that showed through the tent. After a moment of just relaxing he lifted his wrist to check the time. He didn't see his watch and started flipping out. "Where's my watch!!! Damn you guys I know one of you took it!! I will kill you if you don't give it back!!" His voice echoed throughout the forest. Darkflame and Kurama looked back at the tent. Yusuke was throwing everything around in there. Right away Darkflame throw Yusuke at of the tent. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!! YOU ALMOST DESTROYED THE DAMN TENT!" yelled Darkflame. "I'm looking for my damn watch that one of you took!" shouted Yusuke as he stood in his fighting postion. "Why the hell would we take it?!" said Kurama.. "How should I fking know?!?!" Yuskue yelled back. "Whatever the point is, is that we didn't take it! Darkflame is sleeping in the trees and I have no use for time." said Kurama calming down slightly. "Then who the hell did!" shouted Yusuke again. Both just shrugged. Just then a white light gleamed on Kurama they all looked up. There they saw a squirrel and in its month Yusuke watch! After several times of Yusuke trying to shot the squirrel with his spirt gun he finally nailed it and his watch flew from the tree. It landed on the ground and Yusuke placed it back on his wrist.

While this was going on, at the Meikia camp site they were having problems of their own. "Where the hell did she get sugar!!!!" yelled Hiei chasing after Raven. "It could be she got it from this" said Sakura showing Hiei the bags of sugar that was hidden in Raven's backpack. "Holy shit, give me one of those bags!" yelled Hiei. 'There is no time for a snack! Catch her before she burns done the forest!!" Sakura. Hiei getting more pissed by the second ran over to Sakura and grabbed one of the bags. "Oh Raven look at what I got!!" said Hiei tauntingly. Raven still running turned back to look. "OO SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR!!! GIVE ME MORE SUGAR!!" screamed Raven right before she hit the tree. Hiei smirked and threw Sakura the bag of sugar. Sakura stood there with her arms crossed, letting the sugar land on the ground and said, "I could have thought of that! I just didn't want to hurt her!" "Sure!" said Hiei walking away. Before Raven awoke they threw all of her belongings away not knowing if there was any sugar hidden in them.

Later that day the Meikia and Reikia tribes gathered in front of the CMP. "Well, well what do we have here?" smirked the CMP. "Lets just get this over with.." shouted Raven. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed...." responded the CMP. "Someone took all of my belongings.. and well thats why my skin blue and I'm shivering..."grunted Raven. The CMP then said, "Yeah, whatever, we didn't ask for your life story Raven ok?, Well anyway today's award is this!!" he then pointed to a mattress. Both of the tribes stared at it. "Comfort!!!" yelled the Meikai tribe. "Paradise!!!" shouted the Reikia tribe. The CMP then continued, "The contest for today is a questionnaire!" "Yay!!!" yelled both Kurama and Sakura. While the others looked hopelessly at each other. "First question goes to Raven and Darkflame! What type of demon is Claire?" asked CMP. "Ha in your face bitchy I know this and you don't!" smirked Darkflame. "We'll just see about that!!" replied Raven. "Ok reveal!" shouted the CMP. 'Death demon' was Darkflame's answer and 'Shadow demon' was Raven's. "The correct answer is...Shadow demon!" said the CMP. Darkflame looking dumbfounded said,"WHAT!!" "Now what was that you said..'I know this and you don't ' HA shows you know!!" laughed Raven. The CMP continued, "Ok next Hiei and Yusuke!..What is 22=?" 'I know this...I know this..."Yusuke rambled on. "Ok reveal!" Yusuke's answer '3629' ::sticks tongue out at Hiei::. Hiei's '4' ::glares at Yusuke and starts to laugh::Yusuke getting really pissed said, "Hey at least MY answer is right!!" Hiei starts laughing even more and responds, "Yeah..sure it is!!" "Umm...Yusuke you sure you don't want to change your answer?" whispered the CMP. "I'm sure!!" responded Yusuke immediately. "Ok....well anyway the answer is....4!!" Yusuke stammering, said, "W-What...but I thought...damn I'm never going to school again..." Everyone stared at him thinking to themselves 'you mean your always going to be this dumb!!!!' After seeing the look on everyone's faces he said, "What?!?!" "Um nothing...ok do we win now??" said Raven. "Yeah since Yusuke got the most simplest problem in history wrong I' letting you when!" the CMP stated. With a high jump in the air Raven said, "Yesss!!" The others mainly Hiei and Kurama were laughing so hard at Yusuke's stupidity. "Ok it's settled then tribe Reikai will vs. tribe Makai in day 6 and tribe Meikai will vs. tribe Ningenkai in day 5...See you soon guys!" Everyone was still laughing but responded, "Yeah whatever"

End of day 3


	4. Day 4: When Squirrels Attack

Ok I have a new volunteer jess-chan will be writing some of the story even though shes kind of confused ill help her through it...and please thank all of my friend who are helping me with this 32 chapter story that I already printed out...thx  
  
Disclaimer- I do not in anyway own yyh, I only own this straight jacket and this padded room.  
  
Day 4  
When squirrels attack  
  
Today the camera decided to focus only on tribe reikai and see what they are doing. Now we will post the diary entry of today:  
  
Yusuke Urameshi  
Well everything was turning out to be a normal day, Kurama making breakfast, Darkflame taking a morning piss in the woods yeah I think ya get the picture. But then it was when Kurama noticed that some of our food was half eaten, or missing. And it all went down hill from there.  
  
"Uh Yusuke have you been eating our food supply?" Kurama asked with a hint of anger in his voice. "Who do you think I am, the oaf, of course not?" Yusuke replied with annoyance. "Well then someone or something has been eating all of our fruit" Kurama complained as he held up a half eaten orange and a broken coconut. "Well it wasn't me! Maybe it was Darkflame I mean, you can't trust any of the Ayame's" "I heard that..." Darkflame said with some anger as he walked over. "And I haven't been eating the food, I guess those man eating vermin I saw were having a field day eating all of the food...oh and Yusuke I saw them steal your watch last night" Darkflame continued as Yusuke's face turned red. "WHO STOLE MY LUCKY WATCH!" "Dude I don't know! I though I was dreaming but I think it was vicious man eating vermin that stole your watch!" Darkflame responded with a small sweat drop appearing on the back of his head. Kurama just gave the both of them dirty looks and went back to cooking "Damn it where the hell is an outlet on this remote wasteland" Yusuke said searching on every tree for a outlet to plug his game cube in. "Yusuke," Kurama sighed and asked "Why would you bring a Game cube to a deserted island when you know there is not going to be any outlet?" Yusuke paused and thought "Well hey, you never know!" Darkflame and Kurama face faulted and sweat dropped.  
  
It was only a few minutes later that a strange noise was heard from where Yusuke was napping "Chi, chi, chi" Yusuke sprang up with his spirit gun ready with eyes the size of dinner plate screaming "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!" Everyone turned their attention on Yusuke. "What was, what?" Darkflame said as he approached the Yusuke in distress. "KURAMA GO IN THERE AND FIND THAT, THAT THING!" Kurama then jogged over to see what was going on. "Yusuke calm your ass down now what was it you actually heard." "A VICIOUS MAN EATING VERMIN!" Darkflame and Kurama broke down laughing on the sand. Yusuke on the other hand did not find this funny and had a vein popping out of his head. "I HATE YOU GUYS SO MUCH RIGHT NOW I SWEAR ILL SHOVE THIS STICK UP YOUR-" Then the sound came again "chi, chi, chi, chi!" Darkflame and Kurama fell silent Darkflame had a serious look on his face while Kurama looked somewhat scared "HA! See I'm not going crazy there really is some one out there willing to kill us!" Then everything came clear when Darkflame announced "Its just a squirrel guys" "and exactly how do YOU know it's a squirrel punk boy?" "Cause my sister gets chased by them all the time gay wad!" Darkflame shouted at Yusuke. Kurama just sat there with a dumb look on his face and sweat dropped. "Yeah and how am I supposed to believe that?" Yusuke questioned "If you don't believe me, then find out your self" Darkflame daringly said questioning Yusuke wits.  
  
So Yusuke walked over towards the bush and looked in it. Then a squirrel jump out and started attacking Yusuke on his head. "GTE IT OFF! GET IT OFF!!! SOME ONE HELP ME!! GETS THIS FUCKING THIS OFF OF MY HEAD!" Yusuke shouted as he started shouting random curse words not suitable for television programming. Darkflame and Kurama where laughing so hard they were crying. Then more squirrels came out and started attacking Yusuke everywhere. Yusuke who was blinded by the squirrels ran into 3 palm trees, 5 pine trees, fell face first into the sand and got those vicious squirrels off by going into the sea water. Yusuke emerges from the ocean with scratches, bite marks and bruises. Darkflame and Kurama immediately tried to stop laughing...but when they saw Yusuke also covered in seaweed they burst out laughing again. It was then the mangled Yusuke saw the squirrel who stole his watch. "Squirrel meet spirit gun." Yusuke fired his spirit gun at the squirrel and the squirrel deflected it, Yusuke's face was so priceless it was to fucking funny to miss. Darkflame and Kurama laughed even harder, their faces where bright red and they were crying of laughter. "Wh-WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT DON'T TELL ME SQUIRRELS KNOW NINJITSU TO!" Yusuke screamed in agony as he chased the squirrel for the watch...the chase didn't even last 5 minutes. The chase ended with the squirrel throwing coconuts at Yusuke's head.  
  
Confession tent:  
Yusuke-I will get my revenge on those fucking squirrels  
  
Kurama- this was the funniest-ha ha ha- day of my-ha ha ha ha ha ha –entire stupid life- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Darkflame- that was to-HA HA HA HA-fucking funny! HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAAAA  
  
end of day 4  
  
read and review


	5. Day 5: Katrina, Start a Fire

Day 5  
Tribe Ningenkai

Another day, another problem, today we zoom in on the  
Ningenkai tribe. And now the Entry of the day:  
  
Ryoko Sagara  
Katrina is as good as dead when I get back on the main land.  
  
"Ok Katrina are you sure you know how to start a camp fire" asked Roku.  
Immediately Katrina said, 

"Yeah, of course I do, don't worry about it."  
"Hmm...Ok well we're going to look for something eatable in the woods. You just stay here and do something right for once, got it?" Ryoko said.

"Gotcha!" Katrina told them. 

"Ok then...Later!" shouted Roku already halfway towards the forest.

"Yeah...bye" added Ryoko trying to catch up.

"How hard can it be?" Katrina said aloud smiling. 

"Um...what am I suppose to do?!....Oh yeah start a fire...now how am I suppose to do that?" wondered  
Katrina.

After a moment of think she started dumping out Roku's and Ryoko's  
belongs and gathered them in a pile. After a moment of her admiring herself saying stuff like, "They thought I couldn't do it ha I showed them!" she took out a set of matched and lit the pile.

Meanwhile Roku and Ryoko searched through the bushes and trees for eatable  
things. 

"Hmm...Do you think this is eatable??" yelled Ryoko holding out a blue spotted oval. "Duh, It's an egg.." shouted Roku. Then whimpering to himself, "What a baka!"

"Hmm...I wonder if she got a fire going...I mean I don't even think she knows how to start one!" yelled Ryoko climbing down from the tree.

"Yeah just imagine...if...she...did...not..." Roku said taking a pause after every word. Then they look back in the direction to the camp where they then saw black smoke rising. Both stared at each other then said, "HOLY SHIT!!!" They  
both ran as fast as they could back to the camp site.

When Katrina saw them she smiled at them waiting for praises. Ryoko and Roku stared at the fire with both of their mouths wide open. After a minute had past Katrina stated, "I started a fire. So this shows you I 'can' do something right!" 

Ryoko was still staring into the fire her eyes now wide as dinner plates. Roku fell on his knees before the fire and started rambling.

"My...my TV...my games...my CDs...my DVD player...all gone...all gone..."  
Katrina was now extremely confused and thought to herself, "Well I started a fire right? I did what they told me so...right?" 

Minutes later, Katrina finally said, "What!?! Did I do something bad??"

While else where the CMP said, "Where is everyone...I hope they know they  
had a reward challenge today...Oh well...I guess no one wants a fishing  
pole..." and then walks away. _Confession tent: Roku-_ Today was the worst day yet on the island...I lost  
my TV, DVD players...games...and more!! Damn that Katrina! Someone needs to  
fill that void in her head!! And once game is over...I will track her down  
and make her pay for what she has done!!! _Confession tent: Katrina-_ Today I figured out how to make fire it was quite  
fun! But no one praised me on it...I wonder why...Oh well!  
  



	6. Day 6: Chipmunks are Smarter Than you Th...

If you though chapter four was funny wait till you read this. Its down right crazy  
  
Disclaimer- I own nothing except my OCs and this straight jacket, and my padded room.  
  
Day 6  
Chipmunk Mafia/Army  
  
Our camera now shift to the Meikai Tribe for today, and now a passage from a journal  
  
Raven Ayame  
Today did start out strange all of our clothes were missing, but Sakura saved the day with happy colors...XP anyway Chipmunks can organize a mafia...and they can attack!  
  
"Ok who the fck took my shirts and pants..." Raven said as she glares at everyone else.

"Who the hell took my black clothes" Hiei said through clenched teeth.

They both stared at Sakura who took out some neon shirts and happy colored clothes. Hiei and Raven got the most disgusted looks on their faces as they see all those bright colored shirts being brought out of the book bag.

"Ok I know what you are thinking, you are getting changed in these clothes and my clothes also got stolen, I'm not in cahoots with Kurama or Darkflame in taking your clothes away, and your gunna listen to me like it or not, right now...SO GET CHANGED!" Sakura said as she threw clothes at Raven and Hiei. After getting changed we see both Raven and Hiei in the confession tent.  
  
_Confession tent: Raven-_I can't believe I was forced to wear a pink shirt, and light blue shorts. I look like a 5 year old and I think I'm going to be sick.  
  
_Confession tent: Hiei-_I vowed to my self never question Kurama's or Sakura's authority again, but what did I do to deserve this 'Happy colors' treatment? I mean come on? What did I ever do to any of them to deserve this embarrassment! I mean ok I admit the dark blue jeans are ok but the bright red shirt...I could find something 10 times better in the Makai to wear then wear this crappy quality shirt.  
  
Back out in the open Sakura started cracking up as soon as she saw Hiei emerge from the confession tent. Then she saw Hiei shaking the nearest pine tree and making Raven fall flat on her face and when she saw what Raven was wearing, she burst out laughing and said "I'll be in the Lagoon over there, if you need me, scream" Sakura said as she gathered her stuff and laughed all the way to the Lagoon on the other side of the camp. Hiei and Raven just stared at each other and laughed at each other. Then they heard a voice.

"If you two are done laughing I would like a word with you." At that point there was silence.  
  
"Did you say something just now?" Raven asked Hiei and he gave her a 'what-do-you-think' look.  
  
"Um down here" And to their Surprise it was a chipmunk.

"Raven slap me I think I'm loosing my mind" Hiei said with uneasiness  
  
"Hiei you are asking the wrong psycho, I lost all sanity 10 years ago" Raven said with a look of disbelief.  
  
"Now if you don't mind, I'd like to tell you, you planted your fat human asses on our turf, we will give you 10 minutes to pack up your shit and leave. Now if you refuse you will face harmful consequences." The chipmunk said as he stared right at them.  
  
Raven and Hiei just looked at each other and laughed like the 7 hells. The chipmunk just stared at them knowing they will not move so he called his little colleagues at the Chipmunk Army Reserve and shouted at Raven and Hiei

"YOU WILL REGRET THE DAY YOU MESSED WITH THE CHIPMUNK MAFIA!" When they heard this Raven and Hiei were laughing so hard they didn't realize the huge army of chipmunks coming at them. Raven was the first to notice this and grabbed Hiei by the back of his shirt.

"CHIPMUNKS ARE ATTACKING!!! CHIPMUNKS ARE ATTACKING!!!" Raven screamed. Then Hiei came out of his laughing trance

"WE SURRENDER! Oh, uh, what's going on again" Hiei asked.

"WE ARE BEING ATTACKED BY A HUGE FUCKING ARMY OF FUCKING VERMINS CALLED CHIPMUNKS!"

"Oh, FOR YOUR FUCKING LIVES!" Hiei shouted as he and Raven ran past the Lagoon where Sakura was relaxing.  
  
"I wonder how Raven and Hiei are doing." As soon as she said that Raven and Hiei ran by with a huge army of chipmunks chasing them. "Oh my fucking god" Sakura muttered as she got changed.  
  
"WHAT DO WE DO? WHAT DO WE DO!" Raven screamed as she ran.  
  
"I don't know how about we sacrifice you?" Hiei said with a smirk.  
  
"I got a better idea" Raven said with an evil gleam in her eye.  
  
"I hate that look" Hiei managed to say as Raven got out her big assed paintball gun.

"Hiei, meet the propaint-ball 2165315454226985745784232-541685164461458735481875 XXXL" Raven said proudly.  
  
"How do you manage to memorize those numbers?" Hiei questioned.  
  
"I HAVE NO CLUE!" Raven shouted as she started shooting paintballs at the Chipmunk army.  
  
Thankfully they retreated.  
  
"AND DON'T EVER RETURN YOU LITTLE FAGGOTS!" Raven screamed shaking her fist in the air. Hiei just stared and thinking 'I could've done that'  
  
A little while later Sakura caught up with them and gave them a 3 hour boring lecture on mafias and chipmunks and armies, and also that chipmunks cannot organize mafias or attack humans just to get their turf back. Then Hiei and Raven were fighting wars of convictions with Sakura saying that chipmunks can organize mafias and that they can talk. This little war ended with Sakura giving them both Ravens' Psychopath Control medication.  
  
READ AND REVIEW OR THE CHIPMUNK MAFIA WILL ATTACK YOU!


	7. Day 7: Blackmailer of the Makai Tribe

Thank you to all who reviewed and sorry for the long pause....we started school and I'm working on a fan listing and all is to going well in my life. Anyway the long awaited chapters 7 8 9 and 10 are here....I might put up 11 and 12 if I'm in the mood.  
  
disclaimer- I own nothing related to yyh, so why are they asking me this....  
  
Day 7  
Makai's Blackmailer

Dairy entry of the day:  
Samara- Blackmailing rocks  
  
It was a quiet morning at the Makai camp. Samara went missing about 3 days ago around the time Yusuke got attacked by rabid squirrels (a/n ::snicker, snicker::) Claire and Kuwabara have been fighting ever since. "GET OFF OF MY PILLOW YOU ENORMUS HUNK OF CRAP!" Claire screamed at Kuwabara, when Claire found out that Kuwabara rolled on to her pillow in the middle of the night. "I CANT BELIEVE YOU WERE SLEEPING RIGHT NEXT TO ME! THAT IS LIKE, GAH! THAT IS LIKE SO TOTALLY GROSS!" Just then a thought appeared in her head about what might've happened last night. Claire raced to the nearest bush and threw up. "If Darkflame ever finds out about this I am so going to be dumped" Claire muttered as she walked to the shelter that looks like it was about to collapse. Claire beat the crap out of Kuwabara cause of his pervertedness (a/n is there such a word?.) It was only minutes after the cruel assault on Kuwabara that Samara did a back flip out of the tree she was standing in.  
  
"Heh, I guess the missing has been found." Claire stated as Samara walked closer. Samara had a look that only Raven knew to well, the look of a successful blackmail. "W-why are you giving me that look!?" "I know what you did last summer" Samara stated in a creepy voice that even freaked Raven out at times. That sent chills up Claire's spine. 'Does she know what happened last night!?' Claire thought in an alarmed state. It was then Samara stated "I won't tell Darkflame under one condition, you have to stay away from me for the remainder of this contest." "Deal" Claire said as if she was going to die a painful death. "So where were you anyway?" "Getting blackmail what's it to you?" "Nothing, I just want to know if theres anything good on that tape?" "Heh yeah theres some good stuff, if you consider Yusuke getting outsmarted by a thieving squirrel, Katrina getting revenge on Roku and Ryoko and Raven and Hiei getting attacked by a chipmunk mafia." There was a dead silence. Even when Kuwabara woke up the silence held. It was then Claire broke down laughing her guts out. Kuwabara was staring at her as if she lost her sanity.

Then Samara stupidly told him what she said to Claire and then he started laughing like Claire. Then the very last state to escape Samara's mouth for thre mainder of the day was 'IF YOU TELL ANY ONE THAT I BROKE THE RULES OF SURVIVOR I WILL MURDER YOU ALL!" and with that last statement Samara disappeared in a cold icy wind. Kuwabara and Claire fell silent. Kuwabara with a look of 'I am going to die' and Claire had a look of fear. It was then Claire bitch slapped Kuwabara for whatever reason there was to slap him, and then walked away. Kuwabara jst sat there looking dumb...then he fell to his side and fell asleep on the beach. I t was later on in the afternoon that there was a mail bucket call stating that there will be a merge tomorrow between all four tribes and a tribal council on the 11th day.

Read and Review or Samara will blackmail you!


	8. Day 8: The Dark and Light Tribes

Day 8

The Dark and Light Tribes

"Hello, and how are we doing this fine afternoon!?!" asked the CMP. Everyone just moaned and groined. The CMP looked over the crowd, Hiei and Raven were covered with bandages. So he asked, "So what happened to you two?" Samara responded for them, "Um..we had a 'little' encounter with chipmunks two days ago.

"Ok....interesting and how about you tribe Ningenkai?' After a moment and a sigh Ryoko said, "We lost everything..." Roku added "Yeah my stuff was burned to ash.." with a look a regret. "OO and I made my first camp fire!" Katrina said with a huge smile upon her face. All the tribes stared at her and then looked away quickly.

"Hmm...OK...tribe Makai?" continued the CMP. "Nothing new here, we're going alright!" said Samara "Yep! Everything's going smoothly!" Claire chimed it. Kuwabara just stood there in a daze. "Hey! Baka he's asking you a question!!" Samara said slapping him upside the head. "Huh! What..Um..11 2,394.596." "What the..." said Sarama. "Hm.. I guess you damaged his remaining brain cells.." Clarie said staring at Kuwabara,

"OK then.. And tribe Reikai?" asked the CMP. Yusuke said, "Two words.....Squirrel wars.." The CMP just stared at him. "Squirrel problems.." Kurama then said. And then Darkflame broke out in a fit of laughter. In-between laughs he managed to say, "Laughing problems!!!" "Hmm I think we can see that..:stated the CMP he then said in a whisper why am I of all people stuck with these bunch of idiots! Why? Why!!" He continued whimpering to himself until he was interrupted by Sakura, "Um CMP? Uhh are you ok?" Quickly he said "Yep never felt better!" and he gave her a huge phony looking smile. "Ok just checking!" After a moment the CMP started whispering to himself again, "God help me.." Then a tap came from behind. "Huh??What??" "Hey! CMP1 you can take a break the producers were feeling bad for you considering your going insane..I mean talking to yourself...." The CMP2 said. "OO THANK THE MAKAI!!" and the CMP1 ran off throwing his hands in the air yelling "I'm free!! I'm free!!"

The CMP2 gave him a weird look before returning to the crowd of the tribes. "Ok kiddies ready to combine to two tribes! Ok now tribe Dark will consist of..." Then the CMP2 began to snore "HELLO! Today Ma'am!" "Huh..o sorry I didn't get any sleep last night anyway tribe dark consist of.." Again she feel asleep "ARGGGGHHH!!!" grunted Raven "OK..OK people in tribe dark consist of Jaganshi, Ayame, Hajime, Minamino, Urameshi and Ayame!" "In simple terms for the idiots of the tribes.." Hiei said. "Tribe Meikia and Reikia are now called tribe Dark!!" yelled the CMP2 getting pissed. "Ooohhh" both Raven and Yusuke said. Hiei and Darkflame looked at them and said "What bakas!" "Great.. Round 2 with the imbessiles said Kurama and Saura.

"Ok people in tibe light are Fujitaka, Higurashi, Sagasou, Kuwabara, Iwamoto, and Sagara. In other words tribe Makai and Ningenkai are now one tribe. "Whoopdi do..." added Samara sarcastically. "SSSWWEEEEEETTTT!!!" Katrina and Kuwabara said. "Oh god we're doomed!" everyone else on the light tribe said.

"Ok now to your new locations... tribe Reikai you will go to the Meikai's camp site, Makai you will go to Ningenkai's camp site!" Now lets get moving.. Oh and you belongings are already there except for those who lost some!" Raven,, Hiei, Ryoko, and Roku stared at her saying basically you're dead! "Umm..I was just kidding around geeze! Tribal council will be on day 11 so be prepared!!!" "Ok whatever" everyone said. "They never learn!" said the CMP2


End file.
